


Quantum Lovers

by ceilingfan5



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk, Soulmates, Sweet, sleepy mornings, theyre so in love, which is NOW A CANON TAG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5
Summary: What if the characters we write could be aware of all of the Alternate Universes we stick them in? How does it feel to fall in love with someone in every universe?Victor and Yuuri have the sweetest sleepy morning conversations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I've been playing with for an age! I'm glad I finally got to use it for a couple that really deserve it. Dialogue is one of my favorite things to write, so I hope it shows. Thanks to my beta sammy (coolangelsthesis, noiaos on twitter) for helping me tighten it up and make it even sweeter! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!!! They keep me writing and sometimes inspire new and greater works in the future. <3

Mornings are never more safe and comfortable and pleasant than when Victor and Yuuri sleep in together. It doesn’t happen often; both of them are busy, and Victor is an impatient morning person, but when it does, it makes their slow bloom back into the world of the living that much more pleasant. They take it slow, take their time, not waiting for one another but greeting the day together, partners in life and all else. 

“I had a strange dream,” Yuuri says one day, after almost forsaking the cool air to wriggle back under their duvet. “You were in it,” he adds, before Victor has the opportunity to ask, as he always does. Routine has never felt so much like home. 

“Was it a good strange dream?” Victor asks, tempting Yuuri back out with long strokes through his shaggy hair. The growing process is messy, but Yuuri wouldn’t give up the look in Victor’s eyes when he manages to scrape all his hair back into a tiny ponytail for the world, even if Yuri Plisetsky accuses it of being a mullet. 

“Wonderful, actually...” He closes his eyes again, reliving the juxtaposed thrill and peace of the wild flashes of memories he can hold onto. “You, and me, and sometimes some of the others...And it kept changing.”

“Oh?” Victor’s strokes pause as Makkachin asserts his dominance in the petting priority level. They laugh and shower him with kisses, inviting him back after unintentional exclusion. 

“Can’t forget about you, Makka-Makka,” Yuri sings, and Victor laughs as he gets whapped by his frenzied tail. “Where would we be without our little sheep?”

“Where would we be? You’re the one that stole the title of his favorite from me!” They wait for him to rearrange his paws in all of the delicate places of both of his family members, and finally, smiling like a lovesick fool, Yuuri is allowed to continue. 

“At first, it seemed like the real world. It was pretty normal...but then...” He smiles, and lifts his long lashes to stare up at Victor. If only he could understand just how beautiful he was, even in cozy, effortless moments like these. According to Victor, they were the best ones, combining life and love and wrapping them up in a package that invigorated him with the joys of a world he’d only recently been introduced to. 

“But then?”

“Oh, it’s silly...” He laughs and pulls Victor closer, kissing his cheek instead of his waiting lips even though Victor wouldn’t care less about morning breath. “There were all of these different worlds, and we kept finding each other in them, every time...”

“Oh? Like what?”

“In one, we were olympic athletes, and we had an illicit romance on the days we didn’t compete?” 

Victor laughs and Yuuri nudges him to keep listening, even though he finds the idea of them being secretive at all just as funny. How anyone could miss how in love they are is beyond his comprehension. 

“Or I was your coach and you were my...skater.” At their age, a few years make little difference, but the opportunity to be the one teaching Victor a few things drives his pulse wild. Someday, maybe, their roles could reverse, if they hadn’t already. 

“You’d probably give Yakov a run for his money!” Victor kisses Yuuri’s temple and smiles. “I’d be head over heels for a coach like you.”

Yuuri flushes, but continues, nursing the growing warmth in his heart.

“In another we were vampires, can you imagine? Then mermaids...” 

“That sounds wild,” Victor muses, tracing hearts along Yuuri’s side. “You’d be beautiful, and I’d be a lovesick sailor...” 

“I don’t think I could suck blood,” Yuuri admits. “But swimming like that would be amazing.” 

“Like deep-sea diving!” Victor laughs again, warm and ringing in the chilly air. Yuuri can’t remember a time when he was happier. 

“In a different one,” he says, the memory of the water still sliding off of him, “I owned a little bakery, and you came in every day for lunch.” He can smell the dough baking, remember Victor accidentally-on-purpose dunking his tie in his coffee.

“That sounds wonderful. You are a good cook.” His eyes are so full of love they’re hard to look into, but Yuuri dares to anyway. 

“Even one where we were in the mafia...”

“You’re kidding!” Victor wraps his arms around Yuuri and pulls him close, arms wrapping in that familiar, comfortable way around his middle, like they’d always belonged there and only just found their place. “I can’t imagine something so scary!”

“But you can imagine me as a vampire?” Yuuri laughs and leans into the embrace, allowing Makkachin to nose his way in. He feels more awake now, more real than ever, and right where he belongs. 

“It was amazing, though,” he says, his stomach doing a little flip as he gets close to admitting how much it meant to him. “In all of those worlds, whether we had children or superpowers or jobs in the strangest places, we were...” The English word slips out of his mind, and he flounders like a mermaid out of water for a moment. “Connected? Tied together?” 

“Meant for each other?” 

“No, no-” He can feel his ears burning, even though he was the one that brought it up.

“Soulmates?”

Yuuri’s heart bursts open and confetti showers at the edges of his vision like cherry blossoms in April. 

“Yeah,” he whispers. “We’re soulmates.” 

Victors pulls him into a kiss, and for once, Yuuri doesn’t say a word about morning breath. It’s all so natural it makes him wonder how they ever could have been apart, how this ever could have seemed impossible. But there they were, like a fairy tale come true, brought together by destiny and kept together by love stronger than the magic or limitations of any world.

“I guess your dream was right,” Victor whispers, barely a centimeter away from Yuuri’s lips, his thumb stroking dangerous circles on the part of Yuuri’s neck where his hair gets soft. He tries not to shiver, but Victor notices anyway. 

“About the mafia?”

“About us.” He exhales softly, an almost laugh, a desperately thankful prayer. His eyes shimmer with a familiar magic that doesn’t belong in this world, one Yuuri recognizes instantly. “Nothing could keep me away from you, Katsuki Yuuri. We belong together.”

“We were made for each other,” Yuuri says, and even though he can feel just how cheesy the words are as they escape his lips, he can’t stop smiling. Love is cheesy, he reminds himself. It’s beautiful and wild and dangerous and amazing and silly, all in one, and he couldn’t imagine feeling anything stronger than his love for Victor or Victor’s love for him. It’s palpable. It’s surreal. It’s perfect. No universe could take something like this away from him, no matter how sad or scary or strange. 

He feels blessed. He feels protected, protected by something larger and stronger than himself, and more than anything, he feels grateful. What could he have ever done to deserve a destiny like this? 

He doesn’t know. And right now, he doesn’t care. 

He accepts Victor’s kisses, and he accepts Makkachin’s kisses, and he accepts his place in the universe and he accepts the love that belongs to him in a way that belongs to no one else. And slowly but surely they get up for the morning, sleepily navigating the world as one soul in two bodies, paired for eternity through time and space and truth stranger than fiction. 

As soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> Find more of my fics on tumblr at fan5fics or find me in the wild on twitter @ceilingfan5! 
> 
> By the way..........speaking of vampires..............would anyone be interested?


End file.
